The art of making and developing new uses for thermo optic devices continues to emerge. Presently, thermo optic devices are used as filters, switches, multiplexers, waveguides, and a host of other semiconductor and optical transmission devices.
With reference to FIGS. 1A and 1B, a prior art thermo optic device in the form of an optical waveguide is shown generally as 110. It comprises a grating 112 formed of a lower cladding 114, an upper cladding 116, an input waveguide 118, an output waveguide 120 and a resonator 122. As is known, the waveguides and resonator are formed of a material having a higher or lower refractive index than that of the upper and lower claddings to propagate light in the resonator and waveguides during use. The grating 112 is disposed on a substrate 124. In many thermo optic devices the substrate is a printed circuit board or some form of silicon.
In forming the device, the lower cladding is deposited on the substrate. An intermediate layer, for the waveguides and resonator, is deposited on the lower cladding, photo patterned and etched. The upper cladding is deposited on the waveguides and resonator. In an alternate formation process, the lower cladding 202 is an oxidation of a silicon substrate with the waveguides, resonator and upper cladding being formed in the same manner.
The inherent characteristics of a resonator, such as its size, shape, composition, etc., may vary greatly from resonator to resonator as a function of the particular application in which the thermo optic device is to be used. The characteristics of all resonators, however, are generally selected in such a manner to eliminate crosstalk between the input and output waveguides at undesirable frequencies and to resonate signals (i.e., prolong and/or intensify) at desirable frequencies. These desirable frequencies are typically defined in a bandwidth of some length about a center frequency.
In the representative prior art embodiment shown in FIG. 1B, the resonator 122 has a generally symmetrical tooth-shaped pattern. To set the center frequency, the pitch between teeth is adjusted.
To set the bandwidth, an aspect ratio is adjusted in an area where the waveguide and resonator front or face one another. For example, in FIG. 1A, resonator 122 has a surface 123 facing a surface 119 of input waveguide 118. The aspect ratio (a.r.) in this area is defined as the area of the input waveguide surface to the area of the resonator surface (a.r.=area of input waveguide surface/area of resonator surface). A large bandwidth corresponds to a small aspect ratio while a small bandwidth corresponds to a large aspect ratio. Correspondingly, a large bandwidth can be achieved by either increasing the area of the resonator surface, decreasing the area of the input waveguide surface, or adjusting both surface areas in such a manner to achieve a relatively small ratio number. A small bandwidth can be achieved by either decreasing the area of the resonator surface, increasing the area of the input waveguide surface, or adjusting both surface areas in such a manner to achieve a relatively large ratio number. Even further, increases or decreases of surface area can be achieved by adjusting one or both of the surface dimensions of the waveguide or resonator surfaces. For example, depth “D” of surface 119 or 123 may be increased or decreased according to desired bandwidth.
Since the resonator 122 and the input and output waveguides 118, 120 are formed together during the same process steps as described above, the depth, D, of the resonator is essentially fixed as the same depth of the waveguides and therefore the resonator bandwidth is fixed. Moreover, changes in depth that result in increased resonator bandwidth are not trivially accomplished and often result in complicated manufacturing processes and excessive resource and financial expenditures.
Accordingly, the thermo optic arts desire resonators having increased bandwidths that are relatively cheap and quick to produce without sacrifices in any resonator quality, reliability or longevity.